


let’s hangout again soon!

by tsukkishine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Sex Toys, We Die Like Men, just mentioned, kageyama and hinata both miss each other and kageyama gets off, mentions of kageyama getting a handjob from kuroo and blowjob from kindaichi and so on blah blah, seems like kageyama x everyone but isnt, slightly fluff/emotional maybe?, strawberry lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkishine/pseuds/tsukkishine
Summary: kageyama misses hinata and uses a sex toy for the first time.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	let’s hangout again soon!

he figured for his first time he’d start small.

he’d searched a few products on a few sites before settling for his favourite, it was a pretty glass dildo, shaped like a wand with a star on top. it’s embarrassing but he liked the sailor moon look of it so along with some strawberry lube (not that taste mattered considering he was doing this alone) and some cute bunny ears for fun he added it to his cart.

it had taken 3 days to arrive and he thanked god his roommate wasn’t home when the parcel came, by the time he got to his room he had already ripped halfway through the package. The bunny ears lay on top, some cream wrapping paper underneath covering the rest of the packages contents, he slid them on over his fringe and gave himself a once over in the mirror before deeming them too humiliating and shoving them to the back of his closet. 

he’d unwrapped the wand and lube now and sat there, waiting for something to happen, something to signal maybe he shouldn’t do this, trying to give himself the courage to actually do something. he peeled back his shorts and boxers, a wet patch already growing and he started palming himself, reaching his other hand down to gently play with his balls before venturing further. his fingers traced his hole and he could feel it pucker and flutter against them, letting a little grunt fall from his lips as he reached for the lube that lay next to him. 

he’d never done this before, and he’d made the mistake of trying too much too fast, but he took the wand out, lubed it up more and tried again: slower this time. it was hard to pinpoint what he was thinking as the cool glass sank into him, he could feel his rim stretching wide for each curve of the wand and how it would pucker as if desperately trying to suck the whole thing in. his mind was blank and all he could do was loll his head back and let out little whimpers as he let his walls adjust before gently pumping it in and out, it was like nothing he’d ever felt before, like the feeling of fireworks in his belly x 100. his fingers trembled slightly as he worked the wand out and back in, daring to pull it out further this time and his head was starting to piece together an image, a blurry figure above him, cooing at him and petting his hair as they fuck into him slowly, a little grin on their lips as they drive kageyama wild. 

the grin morphs into a smirk as the face changes to one he knows well, his former teammate tsukishima kei who he’ll never admit he had a crush on, then an even cockier grin as it shifts to someone else he knows, kuroo tetsurou who had given him a handjob behind the gym once. the pattern continues like this, from kuroo to kindaichi who had once sucked him off in the school toilets, then to kenma who had made kageyama suck him off in the school toilets and it goes on, each time kageyama getting more and more frustrated as he thrusts the wand into himself again and again trying to find the perfect image to stop on. 

and then it’s him. 

hinata shouyou, who out of all of the list believe it or not was the only one kageyama hadn’t done anything with. he’d held his hand once as they both slept on a trip back from a game but that’s about it. but hinata had always fascinated kageyama. 

he was so small but he commanded attention wherever he went, so much strength and power held in his lithe muscles, so much determination and pride in everything about him, kageyama had always been unable to look away from him, despite how brightly the boy burned. 

and here he was now, smiling above kageyama as he fucked into him, teasing the taller man about how well he took him, sucking him in like he’s desperate. and he is. kageyama has always been desperate for hinata, kageyama has always wanted hinata to shine on him a little no matter how much the shine would burn, because hinata was fascinating and god kageyama could never get enough. 

his wrist was starting to hurt a little now but he fastened his pace as his mind did the rest, hinata was sweating and panting above him, grunting and sucking hickies into kageyamas neck, telling him how good he felt around him, how long he’d been waiting to do something like this. and really kageyama knew it wasn’t real, knew this was just his lust getting away with him but he moaned as the hinata in his mind bit into his neck, his hand that previously lay limp next to his head now back around his cock. he was going to cum soon, he hoped hinata was too, even if only in his mind. 

the heat was unbearable, he was sweating all over and his hand could barely keep up the sloppy pace now, the images of hinata getting more and more blurred as tears streamed down his cheeks, his voice hoarse as he moaned out, the constant pounding of the glass against his prostate almost too much for him now and before he knew it his balls were tightening and he was panting as his cock painted thick ropes of white against his belly and chest, a little landing on his chin and neck. 

‘you did so well yamayama! so pretty like this too, wanna hangout again soon?’

kageyama finally managed to slip out of his daydream, reaching for his phone on his bedside table, his roommate would be coming home soon. best to get cleaned up before then. he left for the bathroom not bothering to check the texts open on his screen. 

16:23  
shouyou: yamayama?  
shouyou: can we hangout again soon? i’m lonely without you~


End file.
